An Affair
by LeeMaeRiin
Summary: CHAP 4 UP!Kim SungMin, 'istri' Kim Kangin,seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea Selatan.Hidupnya begitu sempurna.Dia memiliki hampir semua yang diinginkan oleh semua buah kejadian kecil mempertemukannya dengan Cho KyuHyun, seorang musisi jalanan yang sebatang kara.Tanpa sadar,perlahan SungMin mulai terseret ke dalam jurang yang disebut perselingkuhan.../ RnR,ne?
1. Chapter 1

_**Annyeong, jumpa lagi dengan saya (semoga kalian gak bosen *kedip-kedip gaje). Cerita ini lahir dari otak dangkal saya yang sedang kalang kabut dikejar deadline. Jadi mian kalau aneh dan ala kadarnya. RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***_

_**Cast**_

_**-. Cho KyuHyun**_

_**-. Lee SungMin**_

_**-. Kim YoungWoon a.k.a Kangin**_

_**-. Member Super Junior**_

_**Summary**_

_**Kim SungMin, adalah 'istri' Kim Kangin, seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea Selatan. Hidupnya begitu sempurna. Dia memiliki hampir semua yang diinginkan oleh semua orang. Lalu sebuah kejadian kecil mempertemukan SungMin dengan Cho KyuHyun, seorang musisi jalanan yang sebatang kara. Dan tanpa sadar, perlahan SungMin mulai terseret ke dalam jurang yang disebut perselingkuhan...**_

_**Warning**_

_**Gaje, OOC, Boys Love, Pasaran, No Bash, No Plagiat, DLDR**_

_**Rate**_

_**T or M?**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi khusus untuk SungMin, dia milik saya dunia akhirat *ditebas pumpkins. Dan ff gaje ini mutlak milik saya :D**_

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**0ooOOoo0**

Pagi yang cerah. Di sebuah kamar yang didesain begitu mewah, dua orang namja sedang tertidur pulas. Tak lama kemudian, salah seorang namja menggeliat pelan. Mata rubanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Diliriknya sekilas jam kecil di meja nakasnya. Pukul 06.20.

"Hyung, irreona. Bukankah kau ada _meeting_ pagi ini?" kata sang namja sambil menggoyang tubuh namja di sampingnya berkali-kali. Namja yang berstatus 'suami'nya.

Sang suami melenguh pelan, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Masih pagi begini tapi kau sudah berisik, Min. Kau mengganggu tidurku saja. Aku baru mendarat di Seoul tadi malam. Aku masih sangat lelah, tau." gerutu sang suami.

"Ah, mian hyung. Aku tak bermaksud mengusikmu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terlambat ke kantor. Bukankah rapat pagi ini sangat penting? Karena itu aku membangunkanmu." sahut sang istri sambil menunduk.

"Aish, arrasso arrasso."

Sang istri mengangkat kepalanya. "Cepatlah mandi, aku akan siapkan sarapan." katanya sambil melenggang keluar kamar.

Kini sepasang (atau sejenis ya?) suami istri itu tengah berada di meja makan, menikmati sarapan mereka, dalam diam. Tanpa ada percakapan hangat yang biasanya terjadi antara sepasang suami istri.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." sang suami tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Eh, kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu dulu?" cetus sang istri spontan.

"Tidak usah. Aku takut terlambat. Jam segini biasanya jalanan sangat macet." sang suami meraih tasnya, meneguk susunya dengan cepat, mengecup kening sang istri sekilas, kemudian melesat keluar.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." sahut sang istri. Namun sepertinya pesannya itu tak terdengar oleh sang suami.

Namja manis itu menghela nafas pasrah. Namja itu, Lee, anio, Kim SungMin memang sudah terbiasa menjalani pagi yang datar seperti itu. Sudah dua tahun dia menikah dengan Kim Kangin, seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan. Awalnya mereka sangat bahagia, meski banyak orang yang mengejek dan memandang mereka dengan jijik, tapi mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ejekan dan hinaan itu justru membuat Kangin terpacu untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang pantas dihina. Dan dia memang berhasil membuktikan pada semua orang, bahwa dia adalah orang yang hebat, meski kehidupan cintanya berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Sekarang dia menjadi salah seorang pengusaha muda paling sukses di Korea Selatan. Dia bahkan melebarkan bisnisnya hingga ke seantero Asia. Hidup mereka yang dulunya sederhana, kini berubah berlimpah harta. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa mereka beli. Tapi imbasnya adalah Kangin hampir tak punya waktu untuk SungMin, istrinya. Setiap hari dia berkutat dengan pekerjaan, perjalanan bisnis dan segudang pertemuan penting lainnya. Ketika dia kembali ke rumah, yang tersisa hanyalah rasa lelah yang amat sangat. Meski SungMin bisa memahaminya, tapi sejujurnya, dia kesepian. Untuk melebur kesepiannya, SungMin memutuskan untuk membantu Eommanya di sebuah _cafe_ sederhana yang didirikannya bersama beberapa temannya, sebelum dia menikah dengan Kangin.

"Bogoshipoyo, hyung. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo." lirih SungMin. Diremasnya dada kirinya yang entah kenapa selalu terasa nyeri setiap kali Kangin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Seperti tadi.

.

.

"Minnie-ya, wae? Ada masalah dengan Kanginnie?" tanya nyonya Lee, Eomma SungMin lembut. Sejak tadi dilihatnya putra semata wayangnya itu sering melamun.

"Ah, anio, Eomma. Hanya sedikit lelah." sahut SungMin berbohong.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya rambut sang putra dengan sayang. "Jangan berbohong, Minnie. Eomma tau kau sedang banyak pikiran. Nah, sekarang, katakan ada apa."

SungMin menghela nafas berat. Percuma memang membohongi Eommanya. "Eomma, sejujurnya aku ragu, apakah Kangin hyung masih mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja dia mencintaimu. Eomma masih ingat, betapa dulu dia berjuang dengan sangat keras demi mendapatkanmu. Meski awalnya kami sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian dulu, tapi berkat kesungguhan dan usahanya, akhirnya kamipun luluh. Dan kami tidak menyesal, karena kami tau, anak-anak kami bahagia."

SungMin menggeleng pelan. "Tapi itu dulu, Eomma. Sekarang sudah tidak. Sekarang Kangin hyung lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada aku."

"Itu tidak benar, Minnie. Wajar kan jika seorang suami bekerja keras untuk keluarganya. Meski dia sibuk, tapi Eomma yakin, dia masih mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak yakin, Eomma. Sekarang aku merasa jarak di antara kami semakin jauh. Seperti ada sebuah tembok yang sangat besar yang menghalangi kami. Aku merasa, hubungan kami mulai tidak sehat, Eomma."

"Minnie..."

"Kami hampir tak pernah mengobrol dengan hangat, seperti dulu. Kalaupun berkomunikasi, itu karena aku yang memulainya lebih dulu. Dan Kangin hyung hanya menanggapinya sekilas, kemudian dia akan segera pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Berdiam disana hingga tengah malam. Paginya, aku akan membangunkannya dan menyiapkan sarapan. Kami akan sarapan dalam diam. Lalu Kangin hyung akan bergegas berangkat karena takut terlambat. Malamnya, ketika dia pulang, saat aku baru saja akan membuka mulut, Kangin hyung selalu berkata dia lelah. Akhirnya aku hanya akan diam dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Begitulah setiap hari, Eomma. Sepertikah itu yang disebut mencintai? Aku bisa mengerti Kangin hyung sibuk, tapi tak bisakah dia meluangkan waktunya untukku walau hanya sebentar? Bahkan di hari liburpun, dia tetap berangkat ke kantor. Aku sudah lupa berapa banyak acara kami yang terpaksa batal karena Kangin hyung lebih memilih bekerja daripada pergi bersamaku. Apa bagi Kangin hyung, uang jauh lebih penting daripada aku?" SungMin menunduk dalam.

"Aku merindukan Kangin hyung yang dulu, Eomma. Kangin hyung yang hangat, perhatian, dan selalu ada untukku. Aku lebih memilih kami hidup dengan sederhana tapi kami bisa bersama setiap saat daripada hidup mewah tapi aku tak bisa menjangkaunya, Eomma. Aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa Eomma, aku hanya ingin Kangin hyung selalu disisiku. Aku mencintainya, Eomma. Sungguh, aku mencintainya."

Nyonya Lee bergerak pelan. Dipeluknya sang putra dengan hangat. SungMin bukanlah orang yang gampang menangis. Apalagi di hadapan orangtuanya. Dia cukup kuat dan tegar. Tapi hari ini, putranya yang manis itu menangis. Nyonya Lee merasa hatinya tergores sakit ketika dia melihat butiran bening perlahan mengalir turun dari mata indah putra tunggalnya. Dia paham perasaan SungMin, tapi dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan menantunya.

"Uljima, chagi. Percayalah, Kanginnie sangat mencintaimu. Saat ini, dia hanya sangat sibuk. Jika nanti pekerjaannya sudah agak longgar, dia pasti kembali seperti dulu."

"Salahkah jika aku mulai meragukannya, Eomma?"

Nyonya Lee menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir SungMin. "Istri yang baik tak pernah meragukan suaminya. Dan Eomma yakin, kau 'istri' yang baik, kan? Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan memberinya waktu. Orang yang kuat bukanlah mereka yang selalu menang, tapi bagaimana mereka dapat selalu bertahan. Eomma percaya, anak Eomma adalah orang yang kuat."

SungMin mengangguk pelan.

"Begitu baru anak Eomma. Kajja, bantu Eomma membuat _rainbow cake_."

SungMin beranjak berdiri dan mengikuti Eommanya ke dapur. Suasana _cafe_ yang tadi sepi, kini mulai ramai. Beberapa pegawai dengan sigap langsung melayani para pelanggan yang datang. SungMin tersenyum miris. Meski bukanlah _cafe _yang mewah, tapi setidaknya, dia tidak merasa kesepian disana. Berbeda jika dia berada di rumahnya. Meski sangat megah bak istana, tapi dia merasa hatinya begitu hampa. Sekali lagi SungMin meremas dada kirinya. Nyeri.

.

.

SungMin merapatkan jaketnya. Malam ini begitu dingin, dia sedikit menyesal karena tadi dia tidak membawa mobil. Tapi tak apa, sejak dulu dia biasa naik kereta api atau bus. SungMin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia menyusuri jalanan yang gelap itu. Tiba-tiba, tanpa tau dari mana datangnya, tiga orang namja kekar menghadang langkahnya. SungMin berjingkat kaget, tapi dia sama sekali tidak takut. _Orang mabuk, eoh? _Pikirnya sambil bersikap waspada. Dia sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda, berjaga-jaga jika ketiga namja itu mendadak menyerangnya.

"Hai, manis. Mau kemana? Main sebentar bersama kami, ne?" kata seorang dari mereka. Nafasnya mengeluarkan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, SungMin langsung melayangkan tinjunya tepat di wajah namja itu. Membuat namja mabuk itu terjungkal ke belakang dengan hidung berdarah.

"_Shit_! Kurang ajar sekali kau!" umpatnya. Melihat temannya tersungkur, seorang namja lainnya spontan menyerang SungMin. Tapi dengan sigap, SungMin langsung menjegal kaki namja itu. Membuatnya ikut tersungkur ke tanah menyusul temannya.

"Jangan macam-macam. Kalian menghadapi orang yang salah." desis SungMin tajam.

Namja lainnya melemparkan botol alkohol yang dipegangnya ke arah SungMin. Dengan sigap, SungMin menendang botol itu ke samping, hingga terpental jauh dan jatuh berkeping-keping di tanah. Dua namja yang tadi tersungkur di tanah itupun bangkit dengan marah. Mereka kemudian menyerang SungMin. Namja yang tadi melempar botol itupun ikut bergerak. Sebelumnya, dia telah memungut beberapa pecahan botol dan menjadikannya senjata. Melihat ketiga orang mabuk menyerangnya dengan brutal, SungMin meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya. Hah, cukup lama juga dia tidak menggunakan _martial arts_nya. Sekarang, dia jadi ingin menggunakannya.

Bugh..bugh...duagh..sret

SungMin sedikit meringis ketika pecahan kaca itu menggores lengannya. Tapi luka kecil itu tak begitu berarti. Dia kembali melanjutkan pertarungan tiga lawan satunya. Berkat kemampuan bela dirinya yang baik, SungMin sama sekali tak merasa kesulitan melawan mereka. Satu per satu namja mabuk itupun tumbang.

"Pergilah. Sebelum banyak orang lewat." SungMin mendengus, lalu berjalan pergi. Salah seorang namja yang tumpang tindih di tanah itupun bangkit dengan marah. _Belum kapok juga, eoh?_ Batin SungMin. Tapi sebelum dia berbalik untuk kembali menghajar namja itu, seseorang telah lebih dulu memukul jatuh namja keras kepala itu.

"Jangan bertingkah. Kau tau kan, aku penguasa di sini. Cepat pergi dari sini dan bawa teman-teman payahmu itu." kata seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat. Dia menenteng sebuah gitar usang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ketiga namja itupun segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Gwenchana?" tanya sang namja tinggi sambil menghampiri SungMin.

SungMin mengangguk. "Ne. Nan gwenchana."

"Lenganmu berdarah."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil."

"Kau hebat. Bisa menghajar mereka sampai tumbang. Sepertinya gadis jaman sekarang juga harus bisa menguasai beladiri sepertimu."

SungMin melongo sejenak. Apa katanya tadi? Gadis? Aigoooo.

"Ehm, gumawo atas pujianmu. Tapi kau salah besar, tuan. Aku namja." tegas SungMin.

Meski tempat itu sedikit temaram, tapi SungMin bisa melihat mata namja itu mengerjap tak percaya. Aish, menyebalkan.

"Eh, mianhaeyo." ucap namja itu salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." SungMin tersenyum manis. Membuat namja di depannya melongo.

"Ah, gumawo sudah membantuku. Lee, ah, anio, Kim SungMin imnida." SungMin sedikit membungkuk lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Namja di depannya itu masih terpaku. Lalu dia memindahkan gitarnya ke tangan kiri, mengusap-usap tangan kanannya pada baju yang dikenakannya, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan SungMin.

"Cho KyuHyun imnida."

"Sekali lagi gumawo, KyuHyun-ssi. Aku pergi dulu." SungMin kembali membungkuk, lalu berjalan pergi. _Hampir pukul sembilan. Ah, aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum Kangin hyung pulang_, batin SungMin.

Sementara itu, namja pucat itu, Cho KyuHyun, tengah memandangi punggung SungMin yang semakin menjauh.

"Hm, Kim SungMin. Nama yang manis. Seperti orangnya. Aku baru tau ada namja seindah itu. Aish, kenapa tadi aku menyebutnya gadis? Dia pasti tersinggung. SungMin-ssi, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" monolog KyuHyun. Lalu dia beranjak pergi sambil memetik pelan gitarnya. Berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Meski malam itu sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa, KyuHyun merasa, hatinya terasa hangat.

.

.

_**TBC?END?**_

.

.

Pendek banget ya? Aneh? Gak jelas pula. Mian. Saya tidak tau ff ini layak lanjut gak. Kalau gak ada yang minta lanjut, ya udah, saya delete aja T.T hiks hiks hiks *nangis di pelukan Minppa. Tapi gimanapun, gumawo udah baca ^.^ *nyender di pundak Minppa #dijedotin ke tembok


	2. Chapter 2

_**Annyeong, jumpa lagi dengan saya (semoga kalian gak bosen *kedip-kedip gaje). Cerita ini lahir dari otak dangkal saya yang sedang kalang kabut dikejar deadline. Jadi mian kalau aneh dan ala kadarnya. RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***_

_**Cast**_

_**-. Cho KyuHyun**_

_**-. Lee SungMin**_

_**-. Kim YoungWoon a.k.a Kangin**_

_**-. Member Super Junior**_

_**Summary**_

_**Kim SungMin, adalah 'istri' Kim Kangin, seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea Selatan. Hidupnya begitu sempurna. Dia memiliki hampir semua yang diinginkan oleh semua orang. Lalu sebuah kejadian kecil mempertemukan SungMin dengan Cho KyuHyun, seorang musisi jalanan yang sebatang kara. Dan tanpa sadar, perlahan SungMin mulai terseret ke dalam jurang yang disebut perselingkuhan...**_

_**Warning**_

_**Gaje, OOC, Boys Love, Pasaran, No Bash, No Plagiat, DLDR**_

_**Rate**_

_**T or M?**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi khusus untuk SungMin, dia milik saya dunia akhirat *ditebas pumpkins. Dan ff gaje ini mutlak milik saya :D**_

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**0ooOOoo0**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Hyung, kau ingat kan hari ini RyeoWookie mengundang kita ke pertunjukan drama musikalnya?" tanya SungMin sambil meletakkan sepotong roti di piring Kangin.

"Ne, aku ingat. Pagi ini aku hanya akan rapat sebentar. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan siang."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau membuat Wookie kecewa. Ini penampilan perdananya."

"Tenang saja. Ah, sebaiknya aku segera berangkat. Makin cepat aku datang, makin cepat rapatnya dimulai, makin cepat aku pulang." Kangin mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Ne, hyung. Hati-hati."

Setelah mengantar 'suami'nya, SungMin kembali ke kamar. Dia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo, Wookie. Kau sedang gladi bersih? Nanti aku dan Kangin hyung akan datang untuk menontonmu. Wookie-ah, hwaiting!" seru SungMin sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Meski SungMin tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi RyeoWook, tapi dia yakin, sahabat mungilnya itu pasti sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Gumawo, hyung. Ah, mian, hyung. Aku harus segera kembali berlatih." sahut RyeoWook di seberang telepon.

"Ah, ne. Hyung tutup ya?" SungMin menutup telepon dan melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke ranjang. Lalu dia berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya.

"Hm, pakai baju apa ya? Ah, aku harus menyiapkan baju Kangin hyung juga." gumam SungMin sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

Begitu asiknya memilih dan mencocokkan pakaian, SungMin tidak menyadari bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Dering ponselnya membuatnya menghentikan aktifitas -mari memilih baju- itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Minnie, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai. Kita harus segera bersiap-siap, kan?" ujar Kangin dari seberang telepon.

"Ne. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu."

"Sampai jumpa di rumah. Saranghae~"

SungMin tersenyum lebar. Dia merasa sangat senang. Ya setidaknya, sikap Kangin hari ini lebih hangat daripada kemarin.

"Nado, hyung." SungMin menutup ponselnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kangin sampai di rumah. Dia juga segera bersiap dan mereka berangkat bersama ke _Seoul Convention Hall_ (?).

.

"Wah, ramai sekali ya. Ini adalah debut Sutradara Ahn dalam penggarapan drama musikal, tentu banyak pihak yang ingin menontonnya. Wookie sangat beruntung karena bisa terlibat dalam drama musikal ini." desah SungMin kagum.

"Benar. Lihat, banyak selebritis dan sosialita yang hadir. Bahkan para pengusaha juga. Beberapa malah rekan kerjaku." sahut Kangin sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada beberapa pria setengah baya berpenampilan perlente.

"Minnie hyung, Kangin hyung..." seru sebuah sosok mungil bersuara cempreng. Siapa lagi kalau bukan RyeoWook. Dia setengah berlari menghampiri kedua hyungnya dan memeluk mereka erat.

" Gumawo sudah datang. Sayang sekali Lee ahjumma, Kim ahjumma dan Kim ahjussi tidak bisa datang. Padahal ini penampilan perdananaku." RyeoWook memajukan sedikit bibirnya, kecewa.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang. Kami kan ingin menyaksikan penampilan adik mungil kami yang hebat ini. Tapi, mian. Orangtuaku sedang berada di luar negeri. Sementara Lee Eomma harus menemani kerabatnya yang sakit. Tapi mereka menyampaikan salam untukmu." Kangin dan SungMin mengacak-acak rambut RyeoWook dengan sayang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau harus segera bersiap-siap?" SungMin menyentil pelan hidung RyeoWook.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan kalian datang. Ya sudah, aku ke _backstage_ dulu."

"Wookie-ah, hwaiting!" seru KangMin kompak.

"Kajja, lebih baik kita masuk. Lima belas menit lagi, acaranya dimulai kan?" Kangin menggandeng lengan SungMin.

Setelah menunjukkan tiket pada dua orang penjaga yang bersiaga di depan pintu, mereka melangkah masuk. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ponsel Kangin bergetar. Mereka menepi sejenak.

"Yeoboseo? Manajer Kang? Ada apa?"

SungMin tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ketika melihat ekspresi Kangin yang berubah serius, SungMin merasa ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Jeongmal? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Kangin menutup ponselnya, memasukkannya ke saku celana dan menatap SungMin dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Minnie, mianhae, aku..."

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Pergilah. Urusan yang sangat mendesak, kan? Nanti aku yang akan menjelaskan ke Wookie." potong SungMin pelan.

"Investor yang kami incar sedang berada di Seoul dan dia akan segera bertolak ke London nanti malam. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga sebelum dia meninggalkan Seoul."

"Aku mengerti hyung, aku mengerti. Pergilah." SungMin melepaskan genggaman Kangin di tangannya. Kekecewaan terukir begitu jelas di wajah dan suaranya. Kangin hendak mengecup kening SungMin, tapi namja itu memalingkan wajah dan melangkah masuk, meninggalkan Kangin yang masih mematung. Kangin menghela nafas. _Mianhae, chagiya. Aku akan menebus ini lain kali_, batin Kangin. Lalu dia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

SungMin meneguk _soju_nya dengan kesal. Baru saja dia bahagia dengan sikap Kangin yang kembali hangat, kini dia harus kecewa karena Kangin lagi-lagi meninggalkannya demi bisnisnya itu. SungMin harus bersusah payah menjelaskan semuanya pada RyeoWook yang langsung _badmood_ begitu tau Kangin pergi sebelum acara dimulai. SungMin bisa melihat kekecewaan tergambar di wajah RyeoWook manakala ketika dia tampil di atas panggung, dia melihat tempat di sebelah kanan SungMin kosong. Untung saja, RyeoWook cukup profesional, sehingga hal itu tidak mempengaruhi penampilannya. Segera setelah drama musikal itu berakhir, SungMin menemui RyeoWook di _backstage_ dan menjelaskan semuanya. SungMin tau RyeoWook marah, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Kangin benar-benar membuat _mood_nya hancur berantakan.

SungMin bangkit berdiri. Dia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di mejanya, kemudian melangkah keluar. _Bahkan dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Apa investor itu jauh lebih menarik dariku?_ batin SungMin kesal. Sepanjang jalan, dia terus menggerutu sehingga tanpa sadar dia menyenggol seseorang.

"Mianhae." kata SungMin datar. Tanpa minat. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Su..SungMin-ssi?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, SungMin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Oh, sepertinya orang yang tadi disenggolnya itu yang memanggilnya.

"Nuguya?" SungMin balik bertanya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat senyum itu. Dan anehnya, senyum dari namja itu membuat kekesalannya langsung lenyap entah kemana.

"Ini aku. KyuHyun, Cho KyuHyun. Kau ingat? Beberapa hari yang lalu, di dekat halte, tiga namja mabuk."

SungMin mengerutkan keningnya. Tak lama, senyumnya mengembang cerah.

"Ah, KyuHyun-ssi. Annyeonghaseyo? Tak kusangka, kita bertemu lagi."

KyuHyun berjalan mendekati SungMin. "Lenganmu tidak apa-apa?"

SungMin tertegun sejenak. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan luka gores di lengannya. Tapi namja 'penyelamatnya' ini masih mengingatnya. Bahkan menanyakan keadaannya. SungMin merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar dalam hatinya.

"Ah, gwenchanayo. Hanya luka kecil. Tidak sakit sama sekali."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau sendirian?"

SungMin mengangguk. "Ne. Aku baru saja minum di _cafe_ tenda di pojok jalan itu. Kau?"

"Aku juga. Aku sedang berkeliling kota, menjajakan suaraku. Hehe."

"Menjajakan suara? Oh, kau peng, ah, mian. Musisi maksudku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang pengamen. Hanya seorang pengamen yang membawa gitar kemana-mana kan?" KyuHyun mengangkat gitarnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kau berkeliling kota?"

"Ne." KyuHyun mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

_Eh_? KyuHyun berjengit kaget. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Eh, aku sedang bosan. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan. Tapi semua temanku sibuk semua. Tadi kau bilang kau sedang berkeliling kan? Aku ingin ikut. Berkeliling dan berjalan-jalan, sama saja kan?"

"Iya sih. Apa benar kau mau ikut?"

SungMin tertawa pelan. "Ne. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

KyuHyun menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kajja."

_Ini aneh. Aku baru mengenalnya sebentar, tapi aku merasa sudah mengenalnya seumur hidup. Padahal kami baru bertemu dua kali, tapi entah kenapa, berbincang dengannya, rasanya sangat nyaman, _batin keduanya.

Mereka menyusuri kota dengan riang. Sesekali KyuHyun menghentikan langkahnya, memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi. Menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Suara merdu KyuHyun membuat mereka semua dengan ikhlas meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di sebuah kotak kecil yang diedarkan SungMin. Sudah lumayan banyak yang mereka dapatkan, hasil dari mereka berkeliling seharian.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali. Baru kali ini aku merasakan pengalaman ini." SungMin menjatuhkan dirinya di hamparan rumput di taman kota. Dia duduk bersila dan merentangkan tangan. Menikmati angin senja yang menyegarkan.

"Haha, aku juga. Baru kali ini aku berkeliling ditemani namja manis sepertimu." jawab KyuHyun sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah SungMin.

"Mwo?" SungMin mengerjap-ngerjap terkejut. Seketika dia menoleh ke kanan.

"Kurasa mereka memberi uang karena mereka lebih tertarik pada wajahmu daripada suaraku."

"Kau bercanda, KyuHyun-ssi. Suaramu sangat bagus, kau tau? Tentu saja mereka merasa sangat terhibur. Karena itu mereka memberi uang."

"KyuHyun. Kau bisa memanggilku KyuHyun. Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Toh kita seumuran kan?"

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu, kau juga bisa memanggilku SungMin, Min, Minnie, atau Ming. Terserah kau saja."

"Ehm, Min.." panggil KyuHyun kaku. Lidahnya belum terbiasa.

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Gumawo sudah menemaniku."

SungMin tertawa. "Justru akulah yang berterima kasih padamu. Berkat dirimu, aku jadi melupakan kekesalanku hari ini. Ah iya, apa kau lapar Kyu? Kajja, kutraktir makan ramen. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Pertama karena sudah membantuku tempo hari dan kedua untuk hari ini. Kau membuat _mood_ku kembali baik."

"Eh, tidak perlu, Min. Aku ikhlas membantumu."

"Sudahlah. Jangan menolak. Kita teman, kan?" SungMin bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum manis.

KyuHyun tersenyum. "Teman. Ya, teman."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil berbagi sedikit cerita. Tak terasa, langit sudah mulai gelap.

"Ah, sudah hampir malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Ah, benar. Tak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat." gumam SungMin pelan.

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu."

SungMin terkikik geli. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Kyu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula kau tak perlu khawatir. Bukankah waktu itu, aku sanggup menghajar mereka sampai tumbang."

"Ehm, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat."

"Arrasso. Kajja."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin tau, apa yang membuatnya kesal. Tapi aku senang, karena tadi dia berkata, berkat diriku, dia melupakan rasa kesalnya._

_Aish, mungkin Kangin hyung memang sudah melupakanku. Hingga detik ini, dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Mengirim pesan singkat saja tidak. Aish, mengingatnya membuatku kesal saja. Ah, hari ini menyebalkan. Tapi juga sangat menyenangkan. Berkat KyuHyun._

SungMin menghentikan langkahnya. KyuHyun yang berjalan di sampingnya otomatis ikut berhenti.

"Sudah sampai, Kyu. Gumawo."

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya KyuHyun takjub. Sekali lihat saja, KyuHyun yakin SungMin berasal dari keluarga berada. Dia hampir tidak percaya, tadi namja itu ikut bersamanya berkeliling kota. Menjadi pengamen sehari.

SungMin menggeleng. "Aku memang tinggal disini. Tapi ini bukan rumahku. Ini rumah 'suami'ku."

KyuHyun menganga lebar. _Suami?_

"Mungkin akan terdengar sangat aneh. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya lain waktu. Gumawo, Kyu. Hari ini aku sangat senang."

KyuHyun memaksakan seulas senyum. "Cheonma, Min. Aku permisi."

"Hati-hati, Kyu. Sampai jumpa."

Bahkan lama setelah SungMin masuk, KyuHyun masih berdiri mematung di depan rumah SungMin. _Jadi dia sudah menikah? Aish, apa yang kau harapkan, KyuHyun bodoh. Tapi tadi dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa, bukan selamat tinggal._ _Meski sedikit, tapi bolehkah aku berharap? Ya Tuhan, bantu aku._

.

.

SungMin sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika dia mendengar suara mobil memasuki garasinya. SungMin melirik jam dinding sekilas. _Baru pukul tujuh. Tumben sekali Kangin hyung sudah pulang. _SungMin mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan keluar menyambut Kangin.

"Ini baru pukul tujuh. Tumben sekali hyung sudah pulang."

"Aku pulang cepat karena harus segera bersiap-siap, Min."

"Hyung mau pergi lagi? Masih belum cukup kejadian kemarin? Apa hyung tau Wookie masih marah pada kita?" emosi SungMin perlahan mulai bangkit.

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi, Min. Bukankah aku juga sudah minta maaf? Lagipula aku kan sudah berjanji akan menebusnya lain waktu? Aku hanya akan ke New York tiga hari. Bukan ke luar angkasa." sanggah Kangin gerah. Dia masih ingat pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dan SungMin beberapa hari yang lalu. SungMin menganggapnya melakukan dua kesalahan dalam satu hari. Pertama, karena meninggalkannya begitu saja di pertunjukan drama musikal RyeoWook dan kedua, tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Waktu itu Kangin benar-benar lupa. Mr. Smith bukan orang yang mudah diajak bernegosiasi. Dia harus bekerja ekstra keras supaya Mr. Smith bersedia menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya. Bahkan Kangin harus rela mengikuti Mr. Smith ke London dan tinggal selama dua hari disana. Dan begitu kembali ke Seoul, dia mendapati 'istri' termanisnya marah total. Hari itu mereka bertengkar hebat karena mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing. Untungnya, berkat bujukan orangtua mereka, akhirnya mereka 'sedikit' berdamai, meski hingga hari ini, mereka masih belum bisa dikatakan berbaikan sepenuhnya.

"Tapi hyung, bukankah besok..."

"Aku lapar, Min. Kau sudah siapkan makan malam? Aku ingin segera makan dan tidur. Besok pesawatku akan berangkat pukul empat pagi." Kangin menyela ucapan SungMin begitu saja dan beranjak ke dapur. Setelah makan, dia langsung masuk kamar, berkemas, mandi, kemudian tidur. SungMin sengaja tidak membantu Kangin. Dia masih sangat kesal, jadi dia membiarkan Kangin mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri.

"Terserah kau, hyung. Besok pesawatmu berangkat jam empat, kan? Sebaiknya hyung pasang alarm saja. Karena besok aku tidak akan membangunkanmu. Dan kau juga tidak perlu repot-repot menghubungiku. Aku tau kau akan sangat sibuk." SungMin menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Menggotong bantal dan selimutnya dan memindahkannya ke kamar sebelah.

"Minnie, jangan marah begitu. Aku..."

Kata-kata Kangin berhenti tepat saat pintu coklat itu dibanting dengan keras di depan hidungnya. SungMin sedang sangat marah. Dan akan sangat percuma bicara dengannya kalau dia sedang marah seperti itu. Hanya membuang tenaga saja. Kangin berjalan lesu ke kamarnya. Sepertinya dia memang harus mengaktifkan semua alarm jika tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat besok.

.

SungMin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kusut. Pukul sepuluh. _Hah, Kim pabbo itu pasti sedang di pesawat sekarang. Bahkan dia tidak berusaha membangunkanku dan berpamitan padaku. Apa aku memang tidak berarti lagi baginya?_

Setelah mandi dan menyantap sarapannya dengan malas, SungMin meraih ponselnya. Saat ini dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengar keluhannya. SungMin menekan beberapa tombol dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Trek. Diangkat.

"Wookie? Kau sudah makan? Kajja, kutraktir makan. Kau mau makan apa?"

.

"Ada apa, hyung? Langsung katakan saja, aku tau kau ada masalah." RyeoWook mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan SungMin. Meski sebenarnya dia masih sedikit kesal, tapi tadi sahabat sekaligus hyungnya yang manis itu meneleponnya dan mengajaknya makan. Tentu saja RyeoWook tau itu hanya alibi SungMin. Alasan sebenarnya adalah ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan SungMin. Dan RyeoWook tidak tega membiarkan SungMin menanggung bebannya sendirian.

"Tadi pagi Kangin hyung berangkat ke New York, Wookie. Dia meninggalkanku lagi." tutur SungMin langsung. Raut mukanya begitu sedih.

"Mwo? Bukankah hari ini ulangtahun pernikahan kalian? Kenapa dia malah pergi?"

SungMin makin menunduk dalam. "Bahkan kau saja ingat, Wookie. Tapi Kangin hyung malah melupakannya. Dia melupakan tanggal bersejarah kami."

"Mungkin urusannya sangat penting, hyung."

"Tapi tak bisakah dia menunggu hingga besok?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, hyung. Tapi terkadang, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ditunda."

SungMin merengut tak suka. "Kau dan Eomma sama saja. Selalu membela Kim pabbo itu. Menyebalkan."

RyeoWook tersenyum sabar. "Bukan begitu, hyung. Hanya saja..." perkataan RyeoWook terputus karena ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Yeoboseo? Ne, aku masih di Seoul. Wae? Eh, sekarang? Harus ya? Tidak bisakah ditunda? Arrasso.. arrasso." tanya RyeoWook sambil melirik ke arah SungMin.

"Errr, hyung, mian. Aku harus..."

"Bahkan sekarangpun kau juga akan meninggalkanku?" suara SungMin naik setengah oktaf.

RyeoWook menggaruk kepalanya. "Eng, Sutradara Ahn memintaku datang. Ada beberapa penambahan adegan. Aku harus mempelajarinya dengan cepat sebelum pertunjukan minggu depan. Sekarang mereka semua sudah menunggu di studio."

SungMin mendegus kesal. "Aku mengerti, Wookie. Pergilah. Mian menyita waktumu."

"Anio, hyung. Kau tidak menyita waktuku. Hanya saja..."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau bergegas. Aku juga pulang saja." SungMin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melewati RyeoWook.

Hari ini SungMin benar-benar kesal, sedih, kecewa, putus asa, dan sebagainya. Tadinya dia berencana menceritakan masalahnya pada Eommanya, tapi dia tak mau membuat Eommanya kepikiran, akhirnya dia menelepon RyeoWook. Tapi ternyata namja mungil itu mendadak ada urusan. Menyebalkan sekali. Padahal dia ingin menyampaikan uneg-unegnya yang sudah menggunung. SungMin menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang bertebaran di jalan. Melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ketika dia melewati _Seoul Museum_, dia berhenti melangkah. Di depan museum, seorang namja sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar sambil memetik gitarnya. Banyak orang berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati nyanyiannya. Melihat namja itu, senyum SungMin mengembang dengan sendirinya. Dia menyeberang kemudian menerobos melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"KyuHyun-ssi, suaramu begitu indah. Bisakah aku _request_ satu lagu?"

KyuHyun mendongak. Matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum KyuHyun mengembang sempurna.

"SungMin?"

_**TBC~~**_

.

.

Whaaa, makin aneh? Ngebosenin? Mian -,-. Mungkin mulai chap ini, saya akan buat banyak KyuMin moment ketimbang KangMin moment. *emang itu ya yang diharap readerdeul? Gumawo buat yang udah reviews di chap 1. Saya tau ff ini masih sangat jauh dari sempurna, karena itu saya mengharapkan saran dan kritik yang membangun dari para readers sekalian. Sekali lagi, gumawo ^.^ *peluk kecup Minppa #dibuang ke laut.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annyeong, jumpa lagi dengan saya (semoga kalian gak bosen *kedip-kedip gaje). Cerita ini lahir dari otak dangkal saya yang sedang kalang kabut dikejar deadline. Jadi mian kalau aneh dan ala kadarnya. RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***_

_**Cast**_

_**-. Cho KyuHyun**_

_**-. Lee SungMin**_

_**-. Kim YoungWoon a.k.a Kangin**_

_**-. Member Super Junior**_

_**Summary**_

_**Kim SungMin, adalah 'istri' Kim Kangin, seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea Selatan. Hidupnya begitu sempurna. Dia memiliki hampir semua yang diinginkan oleh semua orang. Lalu sebuah kejadian kecil mempertemukan SungMin dengan Cho KyuHyun, seorang musisi jalanan yang sebatang kara. Tanpa sadar, perlahan SungMin mulai terseret ke dalam jurang yang disebut perselingkuhan...**_

_**Warning**_

_**Gaje, OOC, Boys Love, Pasaran, No Bash, No Plagiat, DLDR**_

_**Rate**_

_**T or M?**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi khusus untuk SungMin, dia milik saya dunia akhirat *ditebas pumpkins. Dan ff gaje ini mutlak milik saya :D**_

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**0ooOOoo0**

"KyuHyun-ssi, suaramu begitu indah. Bisakah aku _request_ satu lagu?"

KyuHyun mendongak. Matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum KyuHyun mengembang sempurna.

"SungMin?"

**_Chapter 3_**

SungMin tersenyum lebar. Perlahan dia mulai mendekat ke arah KyuHyun.

"Bagaimana, tuan Cho? Bisakah kau nyanyikan satu lagu untukku?"

KyuHyun menelan ludahnya sejenak. Senyum dan tatapan mata SungMin seperti sihir yang menghipnotisnya, yang membuatnya tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa selain mengangguk.

"Kau ingin lagu apa?"

"Super Junior, _Memories._ Kau tau kan?"

KyuHyun mengangguk. Dia menarik nafas, menghembuskannya dengan pelan, memetik gitarnya, kemudian mulai bernyanyi.

_Saranghaetjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan  
Hamkke aphahaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo  
Neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil annni  
apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok  
Gaseumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi  
han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda  
Ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara  
oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda  
Johahaetjanha jageun nae misoe useojwotjanha  
Hamkke ureosseotjanha naui nunmure aphahaetjanha  
Jigeum eodi inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil annni  
apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok_

_Gaseumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi  
han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda  
ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara  
oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda_

_Naegero dorawajullae maeil ne ireum bureumyeo  
jichin gidarim soge neoreul chaja hemaeneun najanha  
Sarangi nunmuri neowaui chueogi  
han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda  
ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara  
oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda..._

"Bagaimana?" tanya KyuHyun, memecah keheningan yang tercipta disana. Mereka semua masih terlarut dalam suasana haru yang baru saja disajikan KyuHyun.

SungMin mengangguk, disekanya airmata yang pelahan mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Lebih dari sempurna, Kyu. Gumawo."

KyuHyun menunduk. "Terima kasih, Min."

Suasana yang tadinya _mellow_ itu perlahan kembali ceria ketika salah seorang pendengar bertepuk tangan. Kemudian diikuti oleh semua yang ada disana. Beberapa ada yang meletakkan uang di kotak kecil di sebelah kaki KyuHyun lalu berjalan pergi. Beberapa ada yang masih bertahan.

"Kalian mau lagu apa lagi?" seru SungMin semangat.

Mereka semua bersorak meneriakkan lagu yang ingin mereka dengar. SungMin mengedipkan matanya pada KyuHyun dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau dengar itu, Kyu? Ayo, menyanyilah lagi. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, jadi aku akan bertepuk tangan saja. Hehehe."

KyuHyun kembali bernyanyi. Beberapa lagu permintaan dari 'pendengar'nya. Sementara SungMin hanya ikut bertepuk tangan dan kadang sedikit bergoyang. Mereka terlihat begitu senang dan antusias karena orang-orang yang berkumpul disana menikmati pertunjukkan yang mereka sajikan.

"Wah, hari ini aku dapat lumayan banyak, Min." kata KyuHyun. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kedai tak jauh dari museum. Menikmati makan siang.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Setiap kali kau membantuku, pendapatanku selalu lebih besar dari biasanya. Jangan-jangan kau memang pembawa keberuntungan bagiku, Min."

"Hahaha, bisa saja kau, Kyu." SungMin tertawa cerah.

"Aku serius. Biasanya aku harus bekerja hingga malam untuk mendapatkan sampai segini."

"Hm, kalau begitu apa aku boleh minta hadiahnya?"

KyuHyun mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Taman bermain."

"Taman bermain?" kerutan di kening KyuHyun semakin dalam.

SungMin mengangguk. "Ne. Aku ingin naik _rollercoaster_."

"_Rollercoaster_?" ulang KyuHyun.

"Wae? Kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu adalah salah satu favoritku."

"Baguslah. Ayo cepat makan. Lalu kita ke taman bermain." SungMin menyantap _jajangmyun_nya dengan lahap. KyuHyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

Di sebuah _rollercoaster_ yang sedang melaju dengan sangat kencang, terdengarlah berbagai macam teriakan yang tumpang tindih. Di salah satu bangku, duduklah dua orang namja yang terlihat begitu menikmati permainan yang sangat memacu adrenalin itu. Tanpa sadar, tangan mereka saling mengenggam dengan erat.

"Gyaaaaa, mataku kelilipan..." seru seorang namja tinggi sambil sesekali menutup matanya.

"Kangin hyung pabbo. Aku benci sekali padamu. Pergi saja sesuka hatimu dan jangan kembali. Kau keterlaluan. Kau bodoh. KANGIN HYUNG BODOH!" teriak seorang namja manis, penuh emosi. Dia menutup matanya dengan rapat.

Mendengar teriakan itu, sang namja tinggi, KyuHyun, sontak menoleh ke samping. Meski SungMin meneriakkannya dengan penuh amarah, tapi KyuHyun menangkap ada kepedihan dalam suara nyaring itu. KyuHyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, seolah memberikan kekuatan pada namja manis di sampingnya, yang tengah berusaha keras menahan agar airmatanya tidak jatuh. KyuHyun hanya bisa terdiam. Dia membiarkan SungMin melampiaskan emosinya, sampai _rollercoaster _itu berhenti melaju dan menepi. SungMin membuka mata dan mengatur nafasnya. Dia merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Disambutnya uluran tangan KyuHyun yang membantunya berdiri dan keluar dari bangku. Kemudian mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang terletak di tengah taman bermain itu.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membeli minuman sebentar."

SungMin mengangguk pelan. Diremasnya dada kirinya yang kembali terasa nyeri. Seharusnya hari ini dia tidak berada disini. Seharusnya hari ini dia merayakan _second wedding anniversary_nya bersama Kangin di Jeju. Mereka bahkan telah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari. Bahwa mereka akan berlibur ke Jeju untuk merayakan dua tahun pernikahan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka akan menikmati makan malam yang romantis, menyusuri taman sambil memandang bintang. Berbagi kehangatan dan cerita. Menghabiskan malam dengan penuh cinta. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan setahun yang lalu. Saat ulangtahun pertama pernikahan mereka. Ya, seharusnya itulah yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Tapi, kenyataannya, Kangin malah pergi meninggalkannya. Mengingkari janji yang telah mereka sepakati. Dan yang membuat SungMin semakin sedih dan kecewa adalah bahwa Kangin benar-benar melupakan hari penting mereka. Mungkin perasaan SungMin akan jauh lebih baik seandainya Kangin mengucapkan _happy anniversary_ padanya dan berjanji akan merayakannya setelah dia kembali. Tapi Kangin sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Dan itu membuat SungMin begitu ingin menceburkan tubuh gempal Kangin ke sungai Amazon. SungMin merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati begitu banyak pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dia membuka satu per satu pesan itu. Pesan dari orangtua dan sahabat-sahabatnya. SungMin merasa hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit.

_From : Eomma_

_Happy Anniversary, chagi. Semoga bahagia selalu. Eomma menyayangimu. Sampaikan pada Kanginnie, Eomma juga menyayanginya. Kapan kalian akan memberi Eomma cucu? ^.v_

_From : Wookie_

_Hyung, gwenchana? Mian, tadi aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Aku tak tau apakah aku masih perlu mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Chukkae, hyung. Meski saat ini Kangin hyung sedang pergi, tapi percayalah, dia pasti mengingatnya. Dia tak mungkin melupakan hari bersejarah kalian. Hyung, hwaiting! _

_From : Chullie noona_

_Minnie~~, chukkae ne? Tak terasa sudah dua tahun ya? Aish, sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihatmu bersumpah di depan altar. Mian, aku belum bisa kembali ke Seoul, studiku masih belum selesai. Lagipula disini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menarik. Hehehe~~ Sekali lagi selamat. Sampaikan salamku untuk Lee ahjumma dan kedua mertuamu. Ah, sampaikan juga salamku pada si bodoh itu. Meski kadang aku sebal padanya, tapi aku tidak benar-benar membencinya. Karena aku tau, bersamanya, kau bahagia. Nae dongsaeng, bogoshipoyo~_

_From : EunHyukkie_

_Hyung, happy second anniversary. Wah, sudah dua tahun kau jadi 'istri' orang dan meninggalkan aku sendirian disini. Di Jepang tidak ada namja ataupun yeoja yang menarik, hyung. Padahal aku berniat menyusulmu. Aku kan ingin menikah juga. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian belum berniat membuat baby Kim? Khekeke~~_

_From : Shindong hyung_

_SungMinnie, apa kabar? Hari ini ulangtahun pernikahanmu, kan? Chukkae, ne? Aku harap kau makin bahagia. Ah, bagaimana perkembangan cafe kita? Aku yakin kau mengelolanya dengan sangat baik. Saat ini aku belum bisa kembali. Aku sedang ujian. Kau tau, di kampusku persaingannya ketat sekali. Begitu banyak yang ingin menjadi chef handal. Karena itu, aku harus bekerja keras. Mungkin pertengahan tahun depan aku baru bisa pulang ke Seoul. Sampai jumpa nanti~_

_From : Kim Appa_

_Nae aegya, chukkae ne? Terima kasih karena telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Appa sangat bersyukur karena memiliki menantu seperti dirimu. Jangan lupa mengadu pada Appa kalau anak itu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Appa akan langsung menendangnya ke Kutub Utara. SungMinnie, Appa menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. _

_From : Kim Eomma_

_Nae kyeopta, happy anniversary. Ah, rasanya Eomma masih ingat ketika pertama kali Kanginnie membawamu ke rumah dan memperkenalkanmu pada kami. Bahkan Eomma masih ingat apa yang dikatakan anak itu ketika dia melamarmu. Tak terasa, dua tahun sudah berlalu. Terima kasih, chagi. Karena kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup manusia keras kepala seperti Kangin. Saranghae, chagiya. Jeongmal saranghae. Oya, sekarang Eomma dan Appa sedang berlibur di Madagaskar. Kalian tidak mau menyusul? Hitung-hitung bulan madu kedua. Ah, harusnya kalian paham kami juga ingin segera menimang cucu. Khekeke~~ _

SungMin meringis ketika membaca semua pesan itu. Bahkan sahabatnya yang berada jauh di seberang pulau saja mengingatnya dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Tapi SungMin merasa ucapan itu sia-sia belaka, untuk apa memberi selamat jika 'pasangannya' tidak ada di sampingnya. Ibarat seekor burung yang disuruh terbang hanya dengan menggunakan satu sayapnya. SungMin senang karena orang-orang yang disayanginya memberinya selamat, tapi tetap saja dia merasa hampa, karena satu-satunya orang yang dia harapkan akan mengucapkannya, justru tidak mengucapkannya. Padahal, meski seluruh dunia melupakannya, asalkan Kangin mengingatnya, SungMin merasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Meski hatinya sakit, tapi dia membalas semua pesan yang masuk. Sejauh ini, memang hanya RyeoWook yang tau masalahnya. Hanya namja mungil itu yang tau, Kangin sedang pergi sekarang. SungMin tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hal itu, karena dia tidak ingin membuat mereka semua khawatir. Terlebih dia tidak mau mereka semua menyalahkan Kangin. SungMin mengetik sebuah pesan singkat, lalu dikirimkannya pada orang-orang yang mengiriminya pesan. Hanya sebaris kalimat. _Gumawo. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia_._ Aku juga menyayangi kalian. _

Khusus untuk RyeoWook, SungMin menulis balasan._ Aku mengerti, Wookie. Aku akan bersabar. Terus terang, aku masih berharap Kangin hyung mengingat hari ini. Meski sekarang aku merasa, harapanku bagai mengharap salju turun di musim panas. Gumawo, Wookie. Kau sudah mau mendengar keluhanku. Mian jika tadi aku bersikap ketus. Aku hanya sedang kesal. Wookie, hwaiting, ne? Semoga pertunjukkanmu minggu depan sukses._

SungMin memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana. Dia sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati KyuHyun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Minumlah dulu. Kau pasti haus. Mian, hanya bisa membelikanmu air mineral."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Gumawo." SungMin menerima air mineralnya dan langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Ck, kalau kau terus bermain _rollercoaster _seharian, aku yakin pedagang minuman disini akan bersorak gembira karena kau akan memborong dagangan mereka." gurau KyuHyun.

"Aku haus, tau. Tenggorokanku hampir kering karena terlalu bersemangat berteriak tadi. Ah iya, maaf kalau teriakanku membuat telingamu tuli."

KyuHyun tersenyum lembut. "Gwenchana. Bagaimana, apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

SungMin mengernyit. "Mwo?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tau kau sedang melampiaskan emosimu. Kau sedang kesal pada seseorang bernama Kangin itu."

SungMin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. "Kau benar. Aku memang sedang kesal padanya."

KyuHyun diam. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menduga siapa itu Kangin. Tapi dia tidak berniat bertanya. Pertama karena dia merasa tidak berhak ikut campur masalah orang. Dan yang kedua, dia merasa belum siap mendengar jawabannya. Dan pemikirannya yang kedua itu membuat KyuHyun tertegun. Dia menepuk keningnya sambil menggeleng pelan. _Aish, Cho KyuHyun, ada apa denganmu?_

"Apa kau tau, kenapa aku suka _rollercoaster_?" pertanyaan SungMin mengembalikan KyuHyun ke alam sadarnya.

"Molla. Wae?" jawab KyuHyun spontan.

"Karena aku bisa berteriak sepuasku. Dimana tak ada seorangpun yang protes atau merasa terganggu. Selain itu semua kekesalanku akan lenyap bersamaan dengan _rollercoaster_ yang melaju kencang. Semua kekesalanku juga akan tenggelam bersama dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para penumpang."

"Sekarang, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya KyuHyun lagi.

"Ya, sedikit lebih baik. Tapi mungkin akan bertambah baik jika kau mau menemaniku mencoba beberapa wahana lagi."

"Apa? _Rollercoaster lagi_?"

SungMin menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil. "Bianglala raksasa."

"Aish, kenapa kau seperti anak kecil, Min?"

"Biar saja. Hari ini aku ingin bersenang-senang. Dan bukankah kau sudah bersedia menemaniku? Setelah bianglala, aku juga ingin main BoomBoom Car, eh, masuk ke rumah hantu juga ya. Ah, aku dengar disini juga baru membuka _cinema_ tiga dimensi, nanti kita coba juga ya. Lalu..."

KyuHyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika SungMin menyeretnya kesana kemari mencoba berbagai wahana disana. Mulai dari yang seru, lucu, mengasyikan, hingga menyeramkan. Meski KyuHyun tidak sepenuhnya menikmati semua wahana tersebut, tapi ketika melihat senyum SungMin yang semakin lama semakin merekah, KyuHyun tidak merasa menyesal menemani namja manis itu. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak dipahaminya, KyuHyun sangat tidak suka melihat SungMin kesal ataupun sedih. Dia ingin SungMin selalu ceria dan tersenyum.

.

"Huaaaa, gumawo Min. Daging asapnya lezat sekali. Aku kenyang."

"Kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku memberimu makan. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktirmu, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak enak kau selalu mentraktirku."

"Justru aku yang merasa tidak enak karena selalu merecoki pekerjaanmu. Aku selalu muncul di hadapanmu saat kau sedang bekerja dan memintamu menemaniku. Menyita waktumu selama hampir seharian. Apalagi seharian tadi aku seperti anak kecil, ya."

"Tidak juga. Aku senang menemanimu. Lagipula berkat kau, pendapatanku jadi berlipat ganda, Min. Hm, kurasa kita impas. Hehe."

"Ya, anggap saja begitu. Hahaha. Ah iya, kali ini giliran aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi, rumahku sangat jelek, Min." KyuHyun tiba-tiba merasa rendah diri.

"Yang penting masih di Seoul, kan?" jawab SungMin enteng.

"Jalanan menuju rumahku sempit dan kumuh, Min."

"Tidak masalah. Waktu kecil, aku juga tinggal di gang-gang sempit yang kumuh."

"Banyak preman disana, Min."

"Kau lupa aku bisa beladiri?"

"Tapi Min..."

"Cho KyuHyun, aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan itu." kata SungMin ngotot.

KyuHyun menghela nafas panjang. _Ternyata SungMin cukup keras kepala juga_, pikirnya.

"Arrasso. Tapi kuharap kau tidak menyesal setelah melihat rumahku." kata KyuHyun akhirnya.

SungMin tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

"Dingin?" tanya KyuHyun ketika dilihatnya SungMin sedari tadi mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya.

SungMin mengangguk kecil. "Sedikit."

Dengan ragu, KyuHyun meraih telapak kanan SungMin dan menautkan jemari mereka. "Kalau begini, apa kau merasa lebih hangat?"

SungMin menoleh dan mendongak. "Ya. Telapak tanganmu besar dan hangat. Aku suka."

Seketika KyuHyun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Bersabarlah. Rumahku tinggal dua blok lagi." kata KyuHyun. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya untuk meredam kegugupannya.

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di rumah KyuHyun. Ah, sebenarnya bangunan itu tidak bisa dikatakan rumah. Bangunan itu sebenarnya adalah bekas _minimarket_ yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Lompong, tanpa sekat. Perabotannya juga sangat sedikit dan sebagian besar sudah tua dan usang.

"Kalau kau merasa keberatan dengan keadaan rumahku, kau bisa pulang. Tidak apa-apa." kata KyuHyun pelan.

SungMin tidak menghiraukan perkataan KyuHyun dan melangkah masuk. Kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang sudah kusam dan tak lagi empuk.

"Rumahmu sangat hangat, Kyu. Sayang perabotannya tidak begitu banyak." SungMin memejamkan mata dan menyesapi kehangatan yang perlahan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Lagipula aku jarang di rumah, untuk apa perlu banyak perabotan."

"Sendiri? Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Mereka sudah lama meninggal. Aku hanya punya _soju_. Kau mau?" jawab serta tanya KyuHyun.

"_Soju_ juga tidak apa-apa."

KyuHyun membawa sebotol _soju_ dan dua buah gelas, kemudian duduk di sebelah SungMin.

"Eommaku meninggal seminggu setelah aku lahir. Sedangkan Appa, dia sudah meninggal lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan." KyuHyun mulai bercerita, menjawab pertanyaan SungMin tadi.

SungMin menatap KyuHyun, kemudian berujar pelan. "Mian, Kyu. Aku tidak tau."

"Gwenchana, Min. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Waktu itu, usiaku baru lima tahun. Kemudian seseorang membawaku ke panti asuhan. Aku tinggal selama lima tahun disana. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari panti asuhan dan memilih hidup sendiri. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Aku hanya bisa bernyanyi, karena itulah aku bernyanyi. Ya, hanya suaraku yang bisa kujual supaya aku dapat terus hidup. Meski banyak yang memandang rendah diriku, tapi aku tak peduli, Min. Aku merasa aku melakukan hal yang benar. Aku tidak menyakiti orang lain, untuk apa aku harus takut. Meski hidup apa adanya, tapi aku bahagia, Min. Apalagi ketika mereka semua menikmati nyanyianku, aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal, Min." KyuHyun meneguk _soju_nya. Tangan kirinya berada di sandaran sofa, kepalanya sedikit mendongak. Seolah menerawang. Kemudian dia menoleh dan menatap SungMin yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan...iba mungkin. Tapi KyuHyun tidak merasa terhina, karena dia sama sekali tidak menangkap ada ejekan yang terpancar di mata indah itu. Justru KyuHyun merasa, tatapan itu begitu hangat, lembut, tulus dan bersahabat.

"Giliranmu."

"Mwo?" SungMin mengerjap bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Mungkin bisa meringankan sedikit bebanmu. Tapi jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa. Mian, jika aku terlalu ikut campur."

SungMin terdiam sejenak. Selama ini, hanya RyeoWook yang menjadi tempatnya untuk berbagi cerita. Tapi entah kenapa, meski baru sebentar mengenal KyuHyun, SungMin sudah merasa nyaman. Lagipula saat ini, dia benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya. Dan dia merasa, KyuHyun adalah orang yang tepat.

"Kau tidak akan bosan mendengar ceritaku?" jawab SungMin akhirnya.

KyuHyun tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak."

SungMin menarik nafas panjang. Ingat Kangin, membuat kekesalannya muncul kembali. Tapi dia menepis jauh-jauh kejengkelannya. Apalagi di hadapan seseorang yang telah berbaik hati menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi 'tempat sampah'.

"Sebenarnya hari ini adalah ulangtahun pernikahanku. Tapi suamiku malah pergi meninggalkanku. Dan yang semakin membuatku kesal adalah, dia sama sekali tidak meneleponku untuk mengucapkan selamat. Padahal sahabat-sahabatku yang berada di luar negeri mengirimiku ucapan selamat. Tapi si bodoh itu malah melupakannya. Menyebalkan." SungMin mendengus kesal.

KyuHyun mengerjap-ngerjap.

SungMin menoleh dan menyeringai kecil. "Ah, kau pasti bingung ya. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya dari awal."

KyuHyun meletakkan botol _soju_ yang sudah kosong di lantai. Kemudian dia memfokuskan dirinya pada SungMin. Bersiap mendengarkan cerita namja manis itu.

"Aku mengenal Kangin hyung lima tahun lalu. Dia adalah kakak kelasku di kampus. Beberapa bulan mengenal, kamipun jatuh cinta. Mungkin bagimu ini terdengar sangat menjijikkan. Apalagi hubungan sesama jenis di negara ini masih sangat tabu. Tapi saat cinta sudah bicara, kau tidak akan takut menghadapi apapun. Begitu juga kami. Tiga tahun masa pacaran kami, bukanlah masa yang indah dan mulus. Orangtua kami menentang keras hubungan kami. Tapi kami tidak menyerah. Kami terus meyakinkan mereka bahwa kami bahagia dengan pilihan yang kami ambil. Aku masih ingat, betapa Kangin hyung berusaha dengan sangat keras demi mempertahankan hubungan kami. Setelah tiga tahun berjuang, akhirnya orangtua kami memberikan restu mereka. Dan tepat dua tahun yang lalu, kamipun menikah. Awalnya kami sangat bahagia. Meski kehidupan kami sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah, tapi kami bahagia. Meski hinaan, cacian, cibiran, dan tatapan melecehkan sering kami terima, tapi kami tak peduli..." SungMin menghela nafas sejenak. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit. "Tapi enam bulan belakangan ini, semua mulai berubah. Apalagi ketika bisnis Kangin hyung semakin berkembang pesat. Sungguh, aku ikut senang jika bisnisnya berjalan lancar dan sukses. Tapi dampaknya, Kangin hyung hampir tak punya waktu untukku. Kalau dulu, setiap akhir pekan, kami selalu berlibur ke suatu tempat atau hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan, kini, dia akan selalu sibuk di kantornya. Dia melupakan aku. Dia melupakan janji-janji kami. Dia melupakan hari penting kami. Seperti hari ini. Aku bisa mengerti mungkin urusannya memang sangat penting, tapi tak bisakah dia menyisihkan sedikit waktunya untuk meneleponku dan mengatakan dia mengingat hari ini. Apakah salah jika aku berharap dia meneleponku dan berkata _'Minnie, happy anniversary. Saranghae.'_ Meski seluruh dunia melupakan hari ini, asalkan dia mengingatnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." SungMin menunduk. Matanya terasa panas.

"Min..." lirih KyuHyun. Ini adalah urusan pribadi SungMin. Meski dia tau seperti apa masalahnya, tapi KyuHyun merasa, dia tak punya hak untuk ikut campur. KyuHyun mengusap pelan punggung SungMin.

"Dari luar, mungkin kehidupanku terlihat sangat bahagia dan sempurna, Kyu. Aku tau, banyak orang yang iri padaku. Tapi mereka tidak tau, Kyu, aku kesepian. Dalam segi materi, aku memang tidak kekurangan apapun, tapi bukan itu yang kubutuhkan, Kyu. Aku tidak membutuhkan Kangin hyung membelikanku barang-barang yang mahal. Untuk apa menghujaniku dengan materi kalau dia tak pernah ada untukku? Aku hanya membutuhkan dirinya, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Seperti dulu. Dimana aku bisa bersandar padanya kapanpun aku mau. Dimana kami melewati setiap hari dengan hangat. Tapi untuk itupun, rasanya sudah tak mungkin sekarang. Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kami mengobrol dengan hangat. Semakin hari, aku semakin merasa jurang di antara kami semakin lebar. Tapi Kangin hyung tak pernah menyadarinya. Dia tak pernah memahaminya. Dia tak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaanku dan apa yang kuinginkan. Tidak, Kyu. Dia tak pernah menanyakannya. Dia mengira aku sudah merasa cukup dengan semua yang dia berikan. Meski aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali jika aku membutuhkan dirinya, tapi dia tetap tak mengerti. Dia sering meninggalkanku dengan tiba-tiba. Itulah yang membuatku ragu, apa dia masih mencintaiku? Apakah aku tak cukup baik untuknya? Mungkin dia bosan, karena itu dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaannya daripada bertemu denganku. Kalau benar begitu, dia hanya perlu mengatakannya dengan jujur, tak perlu bersikap seperti ini. Kalau dia menyesal karena telah menikah denganku, dia hanya perlu mengatakannya. Aku tau, mungkin aku memang tak pantas untuknya. Aku tak cukup sempurna untuk mendampinginya. Aku tau, Kyu. Aku tau." suara SungMin makin lirih. Airmatanya perlahan mulai menetes, jatuh membasahi lantai yang dingin.

KyuHyun menangkup kedua pipi SungMin. Dia merasa hatinya ikut teriris ketika melihat airmata SungMin. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Suamimu itu saja yang belum menyadari betapa sempurnanya dirimu. Jika dia sudah menyadarinya, dia pasti akan menyesal."

SungMin membiarkan KyuHyun menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia menangis di depan orang lain. Di depan orang yang masih terbilang 'asing' baginya. Tapi sedikit banyak, SungMin merasa beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat.

"Kyu, seandainya saja, orang yang kucintai adalah kau. Kau begitu hangat dan mengerti aku. Tapi aku malah mencintai si bodoh yang tidak peka itu." lirih SungMin.

KyuHyun terhenyak. Dia menatap SungMin dalam. Kedua tangannya masih berada di pipi SungMin. Untuk beberapa saat, mata mereka terjebak dalam satu tatapan yang lama dan dalam. KyuHyun semakin terseret dalam tatapan magis itu sampai suara pelan SungMin menyadarkannya.

"Berdirilah, Kyu."

KyuHyun sedikit tersentak, tapi dia berdiri. Dia menatap SungMin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sekarang berbaliklah." pinta SungMin lagi.

KyuHun tidak mengerti, tapi toh dia tetap membalikkan badannya.

"Mian, Kyu. Aku tau mungkin ini tidak sopan. Tapi kali ini, ijinkan aku meminjam punggungmu. Hanya satu menit, Kyu. Aku janji hanya satu menit." kata SungMin sambil perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung KyuHyun.

Tanpa perlu berbalikpun KyuHyun tau, namja itu sedang menangis. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh SungMin sedikit bergetar. Tadinya, KyuHyun sangat yakin dia _straight_, tapi setelah mengenal SungMin, terus terang KyuHyun meragukan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Karena sekarang sepertinya, dia mulai jatuh cinta pada namja yang sedang menangis di punggungnya itu.

"Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan siap memberikan punggungku. Jika memang itu bisa meringankan bebanmu, aku akan senang hati melakukannya. Menangislah, Min. Tidak hanya satu menit, kau bisa meminjam punggungku selama apapun kau mau. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan bajuku basah karena airmatamu."

Mendengar isakan pelan yang keluar dari mulut SungMin, entah kenapa KyuHyun merasa hatinya berdenyut perih.

_Min, seandainya kita bertemu lebih awal, aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis..._

_**TBC~~**_

.

.

Fiuh, akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga *usap kening, buang peluh. Eotte? Makin gajekah? Sesuai janji Mae sebelumnya, di chap ini hampir seluruhnya full KyuMin moment. Kalian suka? Ah, mian karena saya gak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu. Saya cuma bisa bilang terima kasih. Dukungan readerdeul sekalian membuat saya semangat. Meski terkadang saya lelah, tapi berkat kalian, saya tetap semangat. Terima kasih banyak, chingudeul. *peluk erat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annyeong, jumpa lagi dengan saya (semoga kalian gak bosen *kedip-kedip gaje). Cerita ini lahir dari otak dangkal saya yang sedang kalang kabut dikejar deadline. Jadi mian kalau aneh dan ala kadarnya. RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***_

_**Cast**_

_**-. Cho KyuHyun**_

_**-. Lee SungMin**_

_**-. Kim YoungWoon a.k.a Kangin**_

_**-. Member Super Junior**_

_**Summary**_

_**Kim SungMin, adalah 'istri' Kim Kangin, seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea Selatan. Hidupnya begitu sempurna. Dia memiliki hampir semua yang diinginkan oleh semua orang. Lalu sebuah kejadian kecil mempertemukan SungMin dengan Cho KyuHyun, seorang musisi jalanan yang sebatang kara. Tanpa sadar, perlahan SungMin mulai terseret ke dalam jurang yang disebut perselingkuhan...**_

_**Warning**_

_**Gaje, OOC, Boys Love, Pasaran, No Bash, No Plagiat, DLDR**_

_**Rate**_

_**T or M?**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi khusus untuk SungMin, dia milik saya dunia akhirat *ditebas pumpkins. Dan ff gaje ini mutlak milik saya :D**_

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**0ooOOoo0**

**Chapter 4**

"Ehm, hyung, mian. Minuman yang dipesan meja sebelas adalah _Chocolate Milkshake_, bukan _Chocolate Bubble Float_..."

Teguran dari Jung RyuJin, salah seorang _bartender_nya, membuat SungMin tersentak. Sontak dia menoleh dan tersenyum canggung pada namja yang usianya terpaut lima tahun di bawahnya itu.

"Ah, mianhae, Ryunnie. Sepertinya tadi aku salah tanggap. Aku akan membuatnya lagi."

"Gwenchana, hyung. Biar aku saja yang membuatnya, hyung jaga di kasir saja." RyuJin tersenyum maklum. Sedikit banyak dia paham bahwa majikan mudanya itu sedang ada masalah.

"Gumawo, Ryunnie. Mian selalu merepotkanmu."

RyuJin menggeleng. "Anio, hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak repot." RyuJin tersenyum kemudian mulai meracik minuman pesanan pelanggannya.

"Minnie-ya, gwenchana?" tanya nyonya Lee lembut. Dia menghampiri sang putra yang tengah duduk termenung di depan komputer kasir. Meski SungMin datang ke _cafe_ dengan wajah yang cerah ceria, tapi melihat sinar matanya yang begitu redup, nyonya Lee langsung paham bahwa putranya yang tersayang itu sedang ada masalah. SungMin hanya berpura-pura gembira supaya orang di sekitarnya tidak khawatir. Tadinya SungMin berkata dia baik-baik saja, tapi nyonya Lee tidak menyerah. Dia terus bertanya dan mendesak SungMin agar putranya itu bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akhirnya SungMinpun bercerita tentang Kangin yang melupakan ulangtahun pernikahan mereka dan malah pergi ke New York. Nyonya Lee sangat mengerti kalau putranya itu sangat sensitif dalam hal-hal semacam itu. Kepergian Kangin kali ini pasti sangat membuat SungMin kecewa. Terlebihbelakangan ini, hubungan mereka agak sedikit renggang. Kekecewaan SungMin pasti semakin berlipat. Memang dia dan besannya hampir tak pernah ikut campur masalah rumah tangga anak-anak mereka, mereka percaya, SungMin dan Kangin mampu menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Tapi sepertinya kali ini, dia perlu sedikit berbincang dengan menantunya itu. Terus terang, nyonya Lee tidak tega melihat SungMin terus tertekan seperti itu.

SungMin tersenyum hambar. "Ne, Eomma. Nan gwenchana. Lagipula, sekarang aku sadar, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan dan kekanakan. Setelah aku pikir lagi, masalah ini tidaklah terlalu penting. Ini hanyalah sebuah ulangtahun pernikahan dan ini tidak akan membuat dunia kiamat jika dilupakan. Tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Eomma tau kau pasti sangat kecewa, Minnie. Padahal kalian sudah berencana akan berlibur ke Jeju kan? Eomma tau betapa kau sangat merindukan kebersamaan kalian. Kau tak akan pernah bisa membohongi Eomma, Minnie."

SungMin mendesah pelan. "Memang aku kecewa, Eomma. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa aku harus membenturkan Kangin hyung ke tembok agar dia mengingatnya? Atau aku harus menyusulnya ke New York dan berteriak di hadapan semua relasi bisnisnya bahwa hari ini adalah ulangtahun pernikahan kami? Kalau seseorang lupa, apalagi yang bisa kita perbuat? Aku memang kecewa dan kesal, tapi aku sadar, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kangin hyung sepenuhnya, Eomma."

"Dia tidak berusaha menghubungimu?"

"Kangin hyung sempat meneleponku, menyampaikan bahwa dia sudah tiba di New York. Dia juga berkata dia akan sangat sibuk karena harus _meeting_ dengan banyak klien. Hanya itu. Setelah itu, aku tak bisa lagi menghubunginya. Sampai detik ini, aku belum mendengar kabar apapun darinya."

"Sudah coba menghubungi manajer Kang? Dia pasti ikut kan?"

SungMin mengangguk. "Ne. Manajer Kang berkata mereka baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak memberitahu mertuamu tentang masalah ini?"

SungMin menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak, Eomma. Eomma kan tau, betapa kerasnya Appa. Sejauh ini hanya Eomma dan Wookie saja yang mengetahui masalah ini. Eomma, Minnie mohon, jangan beritahu Eomma dan Appa. Aku tidak mau mereka menyalahkan Kangin hyung. Lagipula sekarang mereka sedang berlibur, aku tidak mau mengganggu liburan mereka."

Nyonya Lee menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Eomma tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Hm, lebih baik kau pulang saja, kau terlihat lelah. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Anio, Eomma. Temanku sebentar lagi akan datang. Kemarin aku memintanya kesini."

"Teman? Nugu?" tanya nyonya Lee. Yang dia tau, teman-teman SungMin berada di luar negeri. Hanya RyeoWook saja yang masih tinggal di Seoul. Dan nyonya Lee sudah menganggap namja mungil itu seperti anak sendiri.

"Kami baru saja mengenal, Eomma. Dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Yeoja?"

SungMin terkikik geli ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Eommanya. "Anio. Dia namja. Dia seorang musisi lho."

Nyonya Lee hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

Triing. Pintu cafe terbuka dan muncullah sesosok namja dengan mantel kulit sederhana membalut tubuh tingginya. Seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis dan hangat. SungMin menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum senang. Dia berjalan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Selamat datang, Kyu."

KyuHyun tersenyum. Suasana _cafe_ itu begitu nyaman. Desainnya yang minimalis tapi elegan, membuat siapa saja langsung merasa betah begitu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disana.

"Kan kau yang memintaku kemari."

"Ne. Ah, Eomma. Perkenalkan, ini teman yang tadi kuceritakan. Cho KyuHyun. Kyu, ini Eommaku." SungMin membawa KyuHyun menghampiri sang Eomma dan memperkenalkan mereka.

KyuHyun membungkuk hormat. "Annyeonghaseyo. Cho KyuHyun imnida."

"Annyeong, Cho KyuHyun-ssi. Tidak perlu sungkan." nyonya Lee tersenyum manis. KyuHyun mengangguk pelan. Dia merasa kikuk karena semua pegawai disana tersenyum manis padanya. KyuHyun hanya bisa membungkuk-bungkuk pelan.

"Kyu, duduk disini dulu. Aku akan segera menyiapkannya." SungMin menyuruh KyuHyun duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di pojok _cafe_, dekat jendela. KyuHyun menurut. Sementara SungMin sudah melesat ke dapur, menyiapkan menu spesialnya. Ya, kemarin dia memang meminta KyuHyun datang ke _cafe_nya. Entah kenapa, SungMin merasa iba ketika dia menemukan banyak sekali bungkus ramen di rumah KyuHyun.

_"Setiap hari, kau hanya makan ramen instan, Kyu?"_

_"Ne. Hanya itu yang sanggup kubeli, Min."_

_"Makanan instan tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika dikonsumsi terus menerus."_

_"Aku tau. Tapi sesekali aku juga makan bibimbap."_

_"Besok datanglah ke cafe tempatku bekerja. Aku akan membuatkan sup jamur untukmu. Jangan makan ramen setiap hari, Kyu. Tidak baik."_

_"Eh, tidak perlu repot-repot, Min."_

_SungMin menggeleng tegas. "Pokoknya besok kau harus datang. Cafe Paradise, sekitar jam makan siang. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu lagi. Lagipula, aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau bersedia mendengar keluh kesahku."_

_"Aish, kenapa kau selalu menjadikan 'sebagai ucapan terima kasih' sebagai alasan, Min?"_

_SungMin tersenyum. "Itu keahlianku. Besok datang ya?"_

_KyuHyun mengangguk pasrah. "Apakah aku bisa menolak?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak." SungMin tertawa pelan._

Itulah sekilas pembicaraan mereka kemarin. Kalau boleh jujur, alasan KyuHyun mau datang bukanlah karena dia ingin makan sup jamur, tapi karena dia ingin bertemu SungMin. Dan syukurlah, sepertinya Tuhan juga sedang berpihak padanya. Jaket SungMin tertinggal di rumah KyuHyun, jadi KyuHyun bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan juga. Ya meskipun alasan utamanya adalah karena SungMin memaksanya datang. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya SungMin muncul sambil membawa semangkuk besar sup jamur. SungMin tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan mangkuk itu di hadapan KyuHyun.

"Sudah matang, Kyu. Hm, aku menambahkan sedikit ginseng di dalamnya. Kau lebih banyak berada di jalan, Kyu. Kurasa ginseng cukup baik untuk menjaga agar tubuhmu tetap hangat, supaya kau tidak masuk angin. Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin."

KyuHyun mengambil sendok dan mulai menyeruput sup jamur di hadapannya. Baru satu suapan, lidah KyuHyun langsung menyukai rasa sup itu. Begitu lezat dan juga hangat.

"Bagaimana? Katakan padaku kalau rasanya kurang pas." SungMin menopangkan kedua tangannya di dagunya. Sedikit tersenyum ketika diihatnya KyuHyun menyantap sup jamurnya dengan nikmat.

"Sangat lezat, Min."

"Jeongmal? Tidak terlalu asin? Atau terlalu manis?"

KyuHyun menggeleng. "Anio. Ini benar-benar enak, Min. Rasanya pas sekali di lidahku. Aku suka."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hm, mau minum apa, Kyu?"

"_Lemon tea_ saja, Min."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." kata SungMin sambil berjalan ke meja bartender. Tak lama, dia sudah kembali ke meja KyuHyun.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, eoh? Atau kau sedang sangat kelaparan?" SungMin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat mangkuk KyuHyun sudah kosong. Begitu juga dengan _lemon tea_nya.

"Keduanya."

"Hahaha. Aku suka pelanggan sepertimu. Yang menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya dan tidak menyisakannya."

"Sepertinya kau sedang berkata bahwa aku rakus, Min."

"Anio, Kyu. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Jelek sekali."

Meski berusaha cemberut, tapi KyuHyun gagal. Melihat SungMin tertawa cerah, otomatis bibir KyuHyun ikut tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Ah iya, aku mau mengembalikan jaketmu, Min. Semalam tertinggal di rumahku." KyuHyun menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan ke hadapan SungMin.

"Pantas saja aku merasa kedinginan, rupanya jaketku tertinggal. Gumawo, Kyu."

"Kenapa begitu ceroboh? Meninggalkan barang sepenting ini di cuaca yang sedingin ini. Dan kau juga tidak menyadarinya."

"Mungkin karena terlalu kalut, sampai tidak menyadarinya." KyuHyun mendengar ada sedikit kepedihan dalam suara lirih itu. Lagi-lagi KyuHyun tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Min..."

"Nde?"

"Gumawo. Sup jamur dan _lemon tea_nya enak sekali. Lain kali aku pasti membayarnya."

"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Kan aku yang memintamu kesini, tentu saja kau dapat _free service_."

"Tapi masa kau selalu mentraktirku, Min. Aku jadi sungkan."

"Sama saja. Aku juga selalu memintamu menemaniku kesana kemari kan?"

"Aku tak keberatan menemanimu."

"Aku tak keberatan mentraktirmu."

Kemudian mereka tertawa ketika menyadari mereka berkata bersamaan. Beberapa pegawai dan juga pelanggan yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka, ikut tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi. Sepasang mata yang tidak tau harus bahagia atau khawatir ketika melihat senyum dan tawa ceria putra tunggalnya. Yap, sejak tadi nyonya Lee memang mengawasi KyuHyun dan SungMin. Meski tidak terang-terangan, tapi ekor matanya sering melirik ke meja dekat jendela itu. Meja yang sedikit terhalangi oleh sebuah pot besar. Satu sisi hatinya memang bahagia ketika melihat putranya kembali ceria, tapi sisi hatinya merasa khawatir ketika tanpa sengaja tadi dia melihat bagaimana cara KyuHyun menatap SungMin. Begitu asiknya bergelut dalam pikirannya sendira, nyonya Lee tidak menyadari jika SungMin sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika SungMin menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Eomma, kami keluar sebentar ya."

"Oh, mau kemana?"

"Kudengar hari ini ada Pasar Minggu (?). Kami akan kesana, ingin melihat-lihat."

"Baiklah."

"Ahjumma, saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih banyak." pamit KyuHyun sambil membungkuk di hadapan nyonya Lee.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum kecil. "Cheonma, KyuHyun-ssi."

"Kami pergi dulu, Eomma. Kajja, Kyu." Setelah mengecup pipi sang Eomma, SungMin menarik KyuHyun keluar dari cafe.

"Ne. Hati-hati." Nyonya Lee melambai pelan. Dia hanya berharap, kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti.

.

"Hahaha, kau terlihat sangat lucu dengan topi itu, Kyu. Hahaha." SungMin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk KyuHyun yang sedang cemberut kesal.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan, Min." gerutu KyuHyun sambil meletakkan topi berbentuk kepala beruang itu kembali ke tempatnya.

SungMin menghentikan tawanya. "Kenapa dilepas? Bagus kok. Aku juga akan pakai ini." SungMin mengambil kembali topi itu dan mengenakannya di kepala KyuHyun. Dia sendiri meraih sebuah topi berbentuk telinga kelinci dan memakainya. Sekarang giliran KyuHyun yang tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau terlihat seperti anak SD, Min. Neomu kyeopta."

SungMin memajukan sedikit bibirnya, tapi kemudian dia ikut tertawa lepas. "Hahaha, kita kembali jadi anak kecil, Kyu. Ah, aku rasa lebih baik kita berfoto dengan topi ini. Ahjussi, mianhamnida, bisa tolong fotokan kami?" SungMin menghampiri pria penjual topi sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Sang penjual mengangguk.

"Ayo, senyum dan bergaya _peace_, Kyu." SungMin mengamit lengan KyuHyun, tersenyum lebar, dan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. SungMin menyenggol perut KyuHyun pelan, mengisyaratkan supaya namja itu mengikuti gayanya. Dengan sedikit berat hati, KyuHyunpun berpose serupa.

"Hasilnya bagus. Kamshamnida, ahjussi." SungMin tersenyum puas. Setelah membayar harga topinya, SungMin mengajak KyuHyun kembali berkeliling.

"Chamkaman Min, aku mau beli kue beras dulu. Kau mau?" kata KyuHyun ketika mereka melewati stand yang menjual aneka macam kue tradisional.

SungMin mengangguk. "Boleh."

Mereka kembali berkeliling sambil menikmati kue beras. Hari itu memang ramai sekali. Hampir seluruh penduduk Seoul tumpah ruah disana.

"Eh, disana itu ramai sekali, Kyu. Kesana yuk." tunjuk SungMin pada segerombolan orang yang tengah berkumpul di satu titik.

"Baiklah." KyuHyun mengikuti SungMin yang sudah lebih dulu melesat. Ternyata disana itu adalah stand aneka macam permainan.

"Ayo, para pengunjung sekalian. Siapa yang bisa memasukkan gelang ini ke leher botol lima kali berturut-turut, ada hadiah menarik yang menunggu. Siapa yang mau coba?" seru sang penjaga berpromosi.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik Kyu. Mau coba?"

KyuHyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak yakin, Min."

"Ayolah, Kyu. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?"

KyuHyun menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia memang tak akan pernah sanggup menolak keinginan SungMin.

"Arrasso. Aku akan mencobanya."

SungMin tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mereka mendekat ke arena permainan. KyuHyun merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan selembar uang untuk membayar permainan itu. Namja penjaga stand kemudian menyerahkan lima buah gelang pada KyuHyun.

"Anda diharuskan memasukkan semua gelang ini ke leher botol. Disana ada beberapa botol, terserah mau pilih yang mana, yang penting masuk. Akan menjadi nilai plus jika Anda bisa memasukkan gelang ini di leher botol yang sama. Selamat mencoba." instruksi sang penjaga.

"Ayo Kyu, hwaiting!" seru SungMin memberi semangat.

KyuHyun menarik nafas. Berusaha fokus. Dia menyipitkan mata dan membidik. Setelah merasa yakin, dilemparnya gelang itu. Tring. Berhasil. SungMin dan beberapa orang disana bersorak. Mereka terus bersorak karena sudah tiga kali KyuHyun tepat sasaran. Tinggal dua gelang lagi. KyuHyun kembali fokus dan melempar gelang keempat. Kali ini meleset. Gelang itu hanya menyentuh bagian atas botol, kemudian terjatuh ke tanah. Begitu juga gelang kelima. KyuHyun mendesah kecewa.

"Ah, sayang sekali." gumam beberapa orang.

"Ah, sayang sekali, tuan. Hadiah utamanya lepas. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Anda tetap mendapat hadiah. Terima kasih karena sudah berpartisipasi." kata sang penjaga sambil memberikan sebuah lolipop pada KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menghampiri SungMin dan memberikan lolipop itu. "Mian, Min. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini." kata KyuHyun menyesal.

SungMin menerima lolipop itu dan menepuk pelan pundak KyuHyun. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Tadi kau sudah cukup hebat. Ayo, jalan lagi."

Mereka kemudian berhenti di sebuah stand yang menjual aneka aksesoris dan souvenir. Ada sebuah cincin perak yang sangat menarik perhatian KyuHyun. Cincin itu memang sangat sederhana, yang membuat cincin itu menarik adalah ukiran-ukiran di seluruh bagian cincin itu. KyuHyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan harga cincin itu pada sang penjual, ketika tanpa sengaja matanya melihat cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis SungMin. Saat itu, SungMin berada tak jauh di sebelahnya. Namja manis itu sedang melihat-lihat gelang. Menyadari hal itu, KyuHyun tersenyum pahit. Kenyataan bahwa SungMin sudah menikah, entah kenapa membuat hatinya sakit. Akhirnya KyuHyun memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah hiasan ponsel berbandul 'S'. Setelah membayar, KyuHyun menghampiri SungMin yang kini tengah asik mencoba beberapa kacamata gaya. Menyadari kedatangan KyuHyun, SungMin menoleh dan meminta pendapat KyuHyun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyu? Apa aku pantas memakai ini?"

_Tidak_, batin KyuHyun. _Kalau kau memakai itu, aku takkan bisa menatap mata indahmu._ KyuHyun tau dia tak mungkin mengatakannya, karena itu dia hanya mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bagus, Min. Aku rasa kau cocok memakai apa saja."

"Jeongmal? Ya sudah, aku ambil ini saja." kata SungMin sambil membawa beberapa belanjaannya ke ahjumma penjual.

"Banyak sekali yang kau beli." kata KyuHyun ketika dia melihat keranjang kecil yang dibawa SungMin. Ada kacamata, gelang, beberapa buah topi, dan juga beberapa kalung.

"Tidak semuanya kupakai sendiri. Beberapa ada yang akan kuberikan pada temanku. Ah iya, ini untukmu." SungMin menyerahkan sebuah gelang karet berwarna biru tua. Gelang itu berbentuk seperti kepangan rambut.

"Gumawo, Min. Aku juga membelikanmu ini. Kuharap kau suka." KyuHyun mengoyang-goyangkan gantungan ponsel yang tadi dibelinya di hadapan SungMin.

"Gumawo juga, Kyu. Aku suka. Inisial namaku. Kau suka gelangnya?" SungMin tersenyum cerah. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan langsung memasang gantungan itu di ponselnya.

"Ne. Bagus. Cocok sekali melingkar di tanganku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Lelah berkeliling, mereka kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati _ddukbokkie (makanan Korea yang dibuat dari kue ikan, telur rebus, ditambah saus pedas yang sedikit manis)_.

"Sebenarnya berapa umurmu, Min? Makan masih belepotan begini." KyuHyun tersenyum geli. Dengan ibu jarinya, dia mengusap setitik saus yang menempel di sudut bibir SungMin.

SungMin nyengir. "Hah, kau juga belepotan, Kyu. Malah lebih banyak daripada aku." balas SungMin sambil mengusap saus di lekukan di bawah bibir KyuHyun. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata kelam KyuHyun, SungMin baru menyadari betapa teduhnya tatapan KyuHyun.

"Matamu sangat jernih, Kyu. Begitu jernihnya, sehingga aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku dalam matamu." ucap SungMin tanpa sadar.

"Mwo?" KyuHyun mengernyit heran. Tempat itu lumayan ramai, jadi dia tak bisa mendengar perkatan SungMin dengan jelas.

"Ah, ani, ani. Tadi kubilang kau seperti anak kecil." elak SungMin. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi gugup.

KyuHyun menepuk pelan topi kelinci yang dikenakan SungMin. "Kau yang lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil, Min. Dari wajah sampai tingkah. Kalau Eommamu mendaftarkanmu di sekolah dasar, mungkin mereka masih mau menerimamu."

SungMin sedikit merengut. "Aish, kau menyebalkan, Kyu. Berlebihan. Tapi itu juga menandakan bahwa aku awet muda, kan. _Anti aging_. Hahahaha."

KyuHyun ikut tertawa. "Hahahaha, percaya diri sekali kau."

"Biar saja."

Mereka masih terus bercanda, hingga tak terasa langit mulai gelap. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih, Kyu. Pergi bersamamu selalu menyenangkan."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Min. Kau membuat hariku berwarna."

"Hm, itu gunanya teman, kan? Ah iya, hampir saja aku lupa. Jangan makan ramen tiap hari, Kyu. Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau ingin makan sesuatu. Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu. Tak perlu sungkan."

"Arraso, Min."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Kyu. Hati-hati."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Min."

Kemudian mereka berbalik dan berjalan pergi. SungMin tidak tau, bahkan setelah dia berjalan pergi, KyuHyun masih sering menoleh ke belakang. Dan KyuHyunpun juga tidak tau, bahwa di saat yang nyaris bersamaan, SungMin juga masih sering menoleh ke belakang.

.

SungMin sedikit mengernyitkan kening ketika melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya. Sepertinya dia mengenali mobil itu. Dan rasa penasarannya terjawab ketika dia melangkah masuk ke rumah dan melihat dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Seketika SungMin merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Terlebih ketika sosok namja paruh baya itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Appa, Eomma, kapan datang?" sapa SungMin. Meski terkejut karena mertuanya tiba-tiba muncul, tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap harus bersikap sopan.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya tuan Kim singkat.

"Eh, pergi bersama temanku." jawab SungMin gugup.

"Kemana Kanginnie?" tanya tuan Kim lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit dingin.

"Eh, Kangin hyung...dia..."

"Jangan mencoba membelanya, Minnie. Kami sudah tau apa yang terjadi." sahut nyonya Kim pelan.

"Appa, Eomma..."

"Padahal kami datang ke Seoul karena kami ingin mengajak kalian ke Jepang untuk berlibur. Sebagai hadiah atas ulangtahun pernikahan kalian. Tapi ternyata Kanginnie sedang tidak berada di Seoul. Apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan?" suara tuan Kim meninggi.

Seolah memahami kebingungan menantunya, nyonya Kim menambahkan. "Kami mendesak Eommamu dan juga RyeoWookie agar mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kami mencium gelagat yang tidak baik ketika sampai di sini. Terlebih ketika kami berkunjung ke kantor dan pegawai disana mengatakan kalau Kangin sedang berada di luar negeri. Pantas saja kami tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Appa, Eomma. Kangin hyung harus pergi karena urusannya sangat penting. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Aish, bahkan kau masih saja membelanya." cetus tuan Kim. Merasa gemas pada sang menantu.

"Sekretaris Yoon, cepat hubungi Manajer Kang atau siapapun yang ikut dengan Kangin dan minta sambungkan dengan Kangin. Katakan aku ingin bicara." perintah tuan Kim. Sekretaris Yoon segera melaksanakan titah atasannya.

"Masih belum bisa?" seru tuan Kim habis kesabaran. "Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan dia masih belum mengangkat teleponnya!?"

Sekretaris Yoon membungkuk-bungkuk bersalah. "Maaf, tuan. Akan saya coba lagi."

"Appa, sudahlah. Kangin hyung pasti sangat sibuk." kata SungMin pelan.

"Kau diam saja. Jangan membelanya terus."

SungMin terdiam pasrah.

"Yeoboseo? Manajer Kang? Mohon berikan teleponnya pada tuan muda. Tuan besar ingin bicara..." belum selesai Sekretaris Yoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tuan Kim sudah merebut telepon itu.

"Anak bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Cepat kembali ke Seoul atau aku akan mengutus orang untuk menyeretmu pulang!" sembur tuan Kim keras, membuat SungMin, nyonya Kim dan Sekretaris Yoon terlonjak kaget.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya kau harus segera pulang. Tandatangani dokumen yang perlu kau tandatangani dan serahkan semuanya pada Manajer Kang. Biar dia yang mengurusnya."

"Jangan membantahku, bodoh!" seru tuan Kim lagi. Dia pasti sedang berdebat dengan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Berani sekali kau mengecewakan menantu kesayanganku, hah? Lihat saja, kalau kau tidak segera pulang, jangan harap kau bisa menemui Minnie lagi." ancam tuan Kim mutlak.

"Bagus. Begitu harusnya anakku." tuan Kim tersenyum puas. Dia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Sekretaris Yoon.

"Kangin akan pulang dengan pesawat tercepat." tuan Kim menyeringai.

"Memang Appa akan membawaku kemana?" tanya SungMin polos.

"Ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau Kangin. Aku tidak rela dia terus mengecewakanmu dan membuatmu sedih. Haha, sepertinya ancamanku berhasil."

"Yeobo, kurasa kau berlebihan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali anak itu perlu diberi pelajaran." Nyonya Kim tersenyum kecil.

Sementara SungMin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. _Hadeuh, sepertinya masalah akan semakin bertambah..._

**TBC~**

Hah, akhirnya update juga. Maaf jika agak lama. Saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Guwamo buat para reader dan guest sekalian. Kalian membuat saya semangat. Gumawo, saranghae ~

**Special thanks to : .330, ShinJiWoon920202, abilhikmah, Rilianda Abelira, Adekyumin joyer, Cho Na Na, WineKyuMin137, stalkyumin, deviyanti137, NaizhuAmakusa, sitapumpkin elf, ChoKyunnie, Zen Liu, Isnaeni love sungmin, UnyKMH, Yc K.S.H, Ritsu HyunMin, Rianichi, ParkNaYoung, and all reader. Thanks all ^.^  
**


End file.
